


Movin' Right Along

by MrChucklefuck



Category: ChaosIsTheGame, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Arguing, Backstory, Canon Backstory, Child Neglect, Cult Mention, Cults, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Transphobia, deadnaming, their parents suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrChucklefuck/pseuds/MrChucklefuck
Summary: "Movin' right along,We've found a life on the highwayAnd your way is my waySo trust my navigation"- The Muppets, 1979Mordechai and Samson Antaya are dragged to a roadtrip they never wanted to go on.of course it doesn't go well
Kudos: 1





	Movin' Right Along

“Nat, stop kicking the seat” , spoke the fatherly figure sitting in the driver's seat, a bark, almost a snarl, coating his irritated tone.

Mordechai let out a frustrated huff at the name, ready to open his mouth to correct his father before Samson placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head, lips curling in disdain at the older male. Samson knew, out of anyone in that car, that correcting the bastard would only throw this whole car ride into chaos. It didn’t matter that Samson was the older, and biological child of the two adults in the car, he was just another problem for the two. 

Chaos came naturally to the Antaya family. It wasn’t something that could be debated on, infact, at this point in its history, it was a fact. It certainly didn't help that the Antaya’s were currently driving their children to their next big trip, only out of fear that their son, Samson, would teach Mordechai a couple new tricks. They disliked Samsons punk behavior, and didn’t need it spreading to their other son. They were two model citizens afterall, and they didn't need this to ruin their reputation in their small town community. 

“They already had one disappointment” was spoken so clearly in the younger mind, biting words that left scars. Chai shivered at the remarks he heard from the kitchen from those late nights, and now, to be dragged onto a road trip he never wanted to go on with two of the people he hated the most, well, it wasn’t on his list of things to do. His father would have to get used to his kicking, the only control he had in the situation. And Samson would have to get used to his ever-present scowl and sliding him notes in the quiet car. No, the children were not allowed to speak in the car for now. The earlier argument was enough to have a rule placed until they hit their next pitstop, leaving the car silent, and chais ears ringing. 

The next stop was only 30 minutes away anyway. Soon enough, the car would be absolutely full of Samson’s talk of politics and his recent activities. It was always nice to hear, in chai’s opinion, the history of the current world that his parents never told him. 

What Chai failed to realize, however, was that this “Small Town Community” of his was a borderline cult, focused on god in all aspects and condemning anything they considered to be unnatural. It went farther than christianity ever did, with set rules never said in the new, or older testament. So maybe, just maybe, the silence of the car helped him to think and contemplate the morality of the community, the absolute horror that he felt he had personally experienced, and his closeted pagan faith. The horror of sundays, feeling like you’re being yelled at in the stands, the horror of-

“Get out” 

Chai’s thought process was immediately interrupted by his mother telling him and his brother to leave the car. Yes, this was their pitstop. Seven Eleven, the gas station they were *Always* taken to when their parents just wanted to shove snacks in their way to keep them quiet for just a little bit longer. The gas station where Samson would clear the shelves of pringles and other various unhealthy snacks. 

They underestimated Chai’s ability to talk while chewing his food. They underestimated his sharp tongue. The sharp tongue that, inevitably, always landed him in big trouble. Because, of course, his brother was more important than he was. He didn’t hate his brother, but his jealousy grew and grew with each passing moment his parents would treat Samson Everly Antaya better than him. To Chai, it just didn't make sense. At times, it even drove him to anger so great he resorted to punching pillows. Chai did not understand why he was even adopted if his parents were just going to forget he existed until it was convenient for them. To him it wasn’t fair. To him, Samson could never understand the pain of being forgotten.

Back in the car, Chai had his snacks. He had a drink. Thankfully, his parents let him and Samson grab more than 2, knowing about the hours ahead on the road. Mordechai was disinterested in the scenery, opting to rest his head on a pillow he brought along resting on his shoulder. He’d take that over the seatbelt any day. He didn’t even know where they were going, to be honest. Neither did his brother. It was a wonder their parents decided to take care of them on the trip, considering they were last second attendees. 

“I swear to god, Carole, if this is another one of those sermons-” Samson started “- I am going to avoid you like the fucking plague for the next fucking month. Mark my words, woman.” his words dripped with toxins and malice, already done with the antics of his parents “Roadtrip”

“Language” Echoed his mother in response. She couldn’t give less of a shit what he thought anyway. 

He scowled. He understood that cussing was just words with negative connotations. Mordechai understood that too. Just a little thing he picked up from Samsons rambles and beliefs. It’s no wonder that Mordechai picked up the alternative lifestyle, even starting to sew his own battle jacket, picking up patches from spencers and various small shops online. 

The argument continued

“Look just because you dragged me and Chai along doesnt mean you can treat us like fuckin vermin. It’s like you never wanted children to begin with!” Samson piped up again, the malice still dripping from his sharp tongue. 

“Another word out of your mouth and you’re walking home, Samson Everly Antaya. Last warning.” His father this time. 

The ride was quiet again. Samson knew home was hours away at this point and knew that they would make good on their threat. And so the ringing started again. And yet again, the roads were silent besides the sound of cars passing and arguing upfront.

Chaos came naturally to the Antaya family.

It wasn’t something that could be debated on, infact, at this point in its history, it was a fact. 

And it would continue to be.


End file.
